dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Saito Takumi
Perfil *'Nombre:' 斎藤 工thumb|250px|Saito Takumi *'Nombre (''romaji):' Saito Takumi *'Profesión:' Actor y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 22-Agosto-1981 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokyo, Japón *'Estatura''' 184 cm *'Peso:' 69kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Padres y una hermana mayor *'Agencia:' Blue Bear House Dramas *Boys on the Run (TV Asahi, 2012) *37-sai de Isha ni Natta Boku ~Kenshui Junjo Monogatari~ (Fuji TV, 2012) *Yokai Ningen Bem (NTV, 2011, ep5) *QP (NTV, 2011) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e 2011 (Fuji TV, 2011) *Hagane no Onna 2 (TV Asahi, 2011) *Gou (NHK, 2011) *Saijo no Meii (TV Tokyo, 2011) *Sayonara Aruma (NHK, 2010) *Kurohyou: Ryu ga Gotoku Shinshou (MBS, 2010) *Keizoku 2: SPEC (TBS, 2010, ep2) *Chase (NHK, 2010) *Otokomae! 2 (NHK, 2009) *Gokusen 3 SP (NTV, 2009) *Shichinin no Onna Bengoshi 2 (TV Asahi, 2008, ep5) *Otokomae! (NHK, 2008) *Kaze no Hate (NHK, 2007) *Boys Este (TV Tokyo, 2007) *Princess Princess D (TV Asahi, 2006) *Ougon Kishi GARO (TV Tokyo, 2005) *Umizaru (Fuji TV, 2005) *Higuchi Ichiyo Monogatari (TBS, 2004) *Division 1 Tokyo MICHIKA (Fuji TV, 2004) *Kato-ke e Irasshai (Nagoya TV, 2004) *Be-Bop High School (TBS, 2004) *Ai to Shihon Shugi (WOWOW, 2003) *R.P.G. ~Role Playing Game~ (NHK, 2003) *Taiho Shichauzo (TV Asahi, 2002) Películas *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - The Movie (2012) *Saijo no Meii (2011) (2010) *Space Battleship Yamato (2010) *Thirteen Assassins (2010) *Shibuya (2010) *Akumu no Elevator (2009) * Cafe Seoul (2009) * Shibuya(2009) * Syun Kin Syou(2008) * Akanbo (2008) * Clearness (2008) * Itsuka no Kimi e (2007) * A! Osara Ni Kubi Ga Notteiru!] (2007) * Sukitomo (2007) * Boys Love (2006) * Zura-Deka - The Rag Cop (2006) * Ulysses (2006) * Dance Master (2006) * The Prince of Tennis(2006) * Karasu wa naite iruka? (2006) * Kabuto-Oh Beetle (2005) * Umizaru (2004) * Toki no Kaori - Remember Me (2001) Musicales *乱-Run - (2009) *Musical Tennis no Ohjisama The Imperial Presence Hyotei Gakuen feat. Higa Ver. Tokyo gaisenkouen (2008) como Yuushi Oshitari *Musical Tennis no Ohjisama Dream Live 5th (2008) como Yuushi Oshitari *The Family 絆(2007) *Soratobu John to Manjiro (2007) como Toranosike Momoi *Men & Man (2006) como Tsutomo *Musical Tennis no Ohjisama Advancement Match Rokkaku Chuu feat. Hyotei Gakuen (2006) como Yuushi Oshitari *Musical Tennis no Ohjisama Dream Live 3rd (2006) como Yuushi Oshitari *Musical Tennis no Ohjisama The Imperial Match Hyotei Gakuen in winter 2005-2006 (2005) como Yuushi Oshitari *Musical Tennis no Ohjisama The Imperial Match Hyotei Gakuen (2005) como Yuushi Oshitari *Jump Festa Bleach (2004) como Ichigo Kurosaki Curiosidades *'Aficiones': musica, viajar, capoeira, boxeo, fútbol, leer *Sus padres fueron hippies y por eso el crecio escuchando a Bob Marley, Joni Mitchell, Herbie Hancock, John Coltrane *Le debe a su abuela su nombre de pila, Takumi cuenta que ella fue quien lo salvo porque sus padres iban a ponerle un nombre horrible y ella los convencio de ponerle "Takumi" *Desde los 16 años trabajo de modelo durante varios años ,antes de dedicarse a la actuaciòn *Por su trabajo de modelo ha trabajado y visitado muchos lugares como(Francia,Italia,Londres) y vivio 2 años en Paris (Francia). *Ha vivido tanbien en Hong Kong y en Tailandia. *Su comida favorita es la Tailandesa *Escribe poemas y guarda todo lo que ha escrito *Decidio debutar como actor en el año 2000 *Le encanta la Fotografía, el Futbol, y ver peliculas *Le interesan mucho los temas sociales y ecologicos, siempre escribe, reflexiona y/o participa en eventos de este tipo. Enlaces *Página oficial *Blog Oficial *Fanclub Oficial *Mobil web Oficial *Wikipedia en Inglés *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería saito_takumi_2.jpg Saito.jpg saito_takumi_11.jpg saito_takumi_20.jpg saito_takumi_44.jpg saito_takumi_54.jpg e2a78e1ce707f0_full.jpg Saito Takumi.JPG Saito Takumi2.jpg|Saito Takumi y Kim Jeong Hoon Saito Takumi3.jpg Saito Takumi4.jpg Saito Takumi6.jpg Saito Takumi7.jpg Saito Takumi8.jpg Saito Takumi9.jpg Saito Takumi10.jpg Categoría:JActor Categoría:JModelo